


Crashing into you

by Belbe, sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins, Books, F/M, Fluff., Not entirely historically accurate, Romance, Tags Are Fun, The Author Regrets Nothing, Victorian England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: A trip to the bookstore brings more than you thought possibleCo-written (and credit for the original concept for the story) goes to the amazing Belbe! Thank you so much for letting me use your idea and for helping me create a story that was such fun to write!I do not own the character of Jacob Frye. That honor belongs to Ubisoft





	1. Chapter 1

Jacob and Evie just couldn’t seem to shake them. Darting in and out of alleys and over rooftops that would terrify most wasn’t working, those bloody Templars were not about to give up the chase this time. Silently cursing the fact that the new smoke bombs from Alek hadn’t worked either, the twins wondered to themselves if they shouldn’t just stop, wait and lay waste to the Templars there in the street. But they had yet another obstacle, one they couldn’t overcome, it was broad daylight right in the middle of London itself. Fine time for their plans to fail.

But there was another obstacle they hadn’t counted on: You. You had just finished purchasing more books than you had intended to from the local bookseller and were now just walking out the door when it hit you. A blurry set of figures had blown past you and had knocked you and your books all over the pavement. This not being the first time you had been knocked over in London, you quickly focused more on gathering your books and making sure they were not damaged too badly.

Reaching for your last book, you saw a gloved hand reach out and pick up it up. Looking up, there he was with his other hand reached out to you. Taking your hand gently in his, Jacob helped you to your feet.

“Excuse me fair lady, my apologies. May I kiss the most beautiful hand I’ve ever seen as a pardon?”

Stunned that not only had he come back to apologize, but that he was one of the most handsome men you had ever seen in your life, you shyly stammered “Yes, of course.” Jacob took your hand in his and kissed it as if your hand were something sacred to him. As he did so, you blushed slightly at the feel of his lips on your skin, lips that felt far too soft for a man that seemed so rough around the edges.

“Jacob we must hurry!” Evie yelled. Jacob turned to look behind him and saw that the Templars were nearly caught up with him. Quickly kissing your hand again and with a tip of his top hat, Jacob said “Be well, my lady” and quickly ran off to catch up with Evie.

Watching the two disappear into the city with men in red following behind, you stood silently wondering what had just happened. What kind of a man was this Jacob that he would be pursued like this in broad daylight? Jacob certainly wasn’t dressed like most men you had met, but perhaps he wasn’t different than most men. With nothing more for it, you continued on with your day, wondering what it would bring.

Later that afternoon, you had stopped at the Red Lion pub for a meal. The days excursions had exhausted you and you didn’t wish to wait until you reach home. Finding a quiet table near the back, you sat down to rest your feet.

While you waited, you thought back to the events at the bookshop. You thought back to Jacob, with his gentle touch and looking at your hand, remembered the feel of his lips against your skin. Closing your eyes and trying to recall every bit of that moment, you found yourself wondering how those lips of his would feel on other parts of you.

“Hello My Lady” spoke a voice that you didn’t expect. Opening your eyes, there he was in all his glory. You stood up to meet him properly.

“Hello Sir. Jacob was it?”

“It is, my lady. Forgive me that I didn’t catch yours earlier.” He replied with his charming smile.

“Oh its (Y/N).

“A pleasure Miss (Y/N). Sir Jacob Frye at your service” he said with a deep bow.

“Sir Jacob?” you stated, surprised.

“That I am my lady. Though I admit, I don’t look the part” he said with a sly smile. “I still feel awful for what happened earlier. Would you consider joining me for dinner?”

“ I would love to” you replied happily as the both of you sat back down.

Turning behind him, he motioned for one of the bartenders, who quickly brought menus.

“Bring us some of my private stock would you Seth?”

“Of course Boss.” Seth quickly went to work.

“You own this place Sir Jacob?”

“This and a few others. My interests are varied.”

“Varied enough to be chased down the street, Sir Jacob?” you replied a tad cheekly.

Jacob smirked at that. “I admit its not the first time a deal has gone sour. Such as it is in my line of work, as Evie would say”

“Evie?” you inquired. “The woman I saw with you earlier?” you asked slightly fearful.

“Yes, my sister Evie. My twin sister in fact”

“Oh” you replied, perhaps a tad too pleased at the fact.

At that Seth brought forth a bottle and two glasses. Quickly filling both and taking your orders, he returned to the bar.

“So what shall we drink to my lady” Jacob asked raising his glass to you.

Thinking back for a moment, you wanted to come up with something memorable to sum up the day. Thing was the day wasn’t over and you didn’t want it to be over.

“To business concluded and new friendships formed”

Jacob smiled and the both of you took a good drink. Meeting his eyes over the glass, you knew you had to know more about him and you got the impression he felt the same.

“So Sir Jacob, will you tell me more?” you asked.

“I admit there is a lot to tell, my lady.” He replied.

“Ive all the time in the world Sir Jacob.”

Jacob smiled as he took in your words. After crashing into you earlier, he had spent the rest of the day hoping he would find you and was determined to do so. He felt himself fortunate to find you so quickly and now that you were here in front of him, nothing else mattered to him.

Reaching across the table, he took both of your hands in his, kissing them both much like he did earlier. You blushed at his forwardness and silently delighted in being able to feel his touch again so soon. You hoped and prayed the night wouldn’t pass too quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t until the clock sounded twelve and the bartender called for last call that you realized how late it was. You had spent several wonderful hours flirting with Sir Jacob that the last few hours had felt like mere minutes.

“May I see you home, my lady?” Jacob asked gently, holding out his hand.

Taking his hand, Jacob led you through the crowd to the door. On the way out, you noticed several men dressed in green looking your way and nodding their approval, a few even voicing it . 

Stepping outside, you noticed it had become unexpectedly chilly. Without a word, Jacob took his coat off and wrapped it around you, his scent heavy on the coat and filling you with thoughts of the two of you naked in front of a wood burning fire place.

Walking through the quiet streets, Jacob let you take the lead on the conversation. As you two made your way, you couldn’t help but notice that while Jacob kept time with you, he seemed to be on the lookout for something. Chalking it up to him being protective, you dismissed it from your mind and allowed yourself to feel safe in Jacob’s presence.

The walk, much like the last few hours at the pub went by far too quickly and soon enough you were home. Handing Jacob’s coat back to him, his hands found yours again, strong and yet gentle.

“Would you like to come in?” You asked tentively.

“I’d love nothing more my lady, but I’m afraid I’ve business to conduct before the night is over. But rest assured, I will find you again. “He said with that delicious smile of his. Raising your hands to his lips once more, he kissed them. “Sleep well (Y/N)”and with that he disappeared into the night.

A few days later, you were catching up with friends at the bookshop. One of the local authors was there doing a book signing and you were not about to miss this. After the signing was done, the crowd gathered at the pub across the street for cocktails and you and your friends found a quiet spot on the back patio.

Despite being in good company, you found yourself searching for Jacob, hoping you would turn around and find him near you. The scent of him, what seemed to be a mixture of whiskey and leather and the feel of his touch still burned in your mind. It baffled you how a man whom you had only known so briefly could have such an effect on you. It was somehow both intoxicating and perhaps frightening.

“Hello (Y/N), you still with us?” one of your friends asked.

Snapping back to attention, you noticed your group had stopped talking when they noticed your attention was far, far away.

“Who is he?” another asked

“Who’s who?” you responded

“Spill it (Y/N). What’s he like?”

Blushing a bit at being caught out, you took a long swig of your drink and took a breath. “Well, I’ve only spent a bit of time with him…”

“And?”

“Well his name is Jacob. He’s a business owner. I only met him the other day at the bookshop. Well more like I ran into him outside the bookshop. Despite being in a hurry, he actually stopped to help me pick up my stuff”

“That’s it?”

“Well I ran into again at the Red Lion Pub. Come to find out he owns the place and he treated me to dinner.”

“Considering most people these days will knock you over and claim it was your fault, I’d say he has more manners than most guys” another said. “So what happened after dinner?”

“After dinner, he walked me home. I invited him in, but he said he had business to attend to and he would find me later. I haven’t seen him since.”

“What did he look like? “Another asked, while not quite meeting your eyes.

Taking another sip of your drink, you thought back to his appearance. Taller than you, with dark auburn hair, hazel eyes, a well-defined jaw and more charm than should be legally allowed, you smiled at recalling his appearance.

“I’d say he falls under the tall, dark and handsome category, but even that doesn’t do it justice. I can’t explain it, but being around him, you feel like you are the only thing that exists to him. I’ve never had a guy make me feel like that.”

“Out of curiosity” asked the friend who was looking aside “does this Jacob wear a long dark coat and a top hat?”

“He does, why?” you inquired. Noticing all your friends looking behind you, you turned around to find none other but the man himself.

“Good Evening Ladies” Jacob purred in that voice of his, “May I borrow this lovely lass a moment?” offering his hand to you. “I promise I’ll bring her right back”

Completely charmed by Jacob, your group of friends giggled as Jacob led you away. Finding a spot by the bar, you were ecstatic to see Jacob again.

“So you’ve found me Mr. Frye.” You said coyly.

“I promised you I would. I never forget a promise to such a gorgeous woman.” He said.

“I take it you are here for work?’

“Just a little bit of work. I stopped in to check on an offer I’d made and saw you with your friends outside. So I thought I would seize the opportunity”

“I take it you won’t be able to join us then?” you asked.

“I’m afraid so. But I was hoping you would join me for dinner again tomorrow night.”

“I would love that Mr. Frye.”

“Wonderful. I shall pick you up at your place tomorrow at 7.” Jacob took your hand in his and kissed it, knowing how much it thrilled you for him to do so and knowing how much the feel of your skin delighted him as well. “Till tomorrow (Y/N) and with a smile and a tip of his hat, he left.

Returning to the table, your group of friends smirked at the sight of your red face.

“Things went well?”

“Another date tomorrow night” you said gushingly and to the cheers of your friends. There might have been more, but you were too lost in thought over the idea of spending another wonderful evening with Jacob and wondering what to wear.

Returning home much later, you removed your shoes and collapsed on the sofa. You decided you wanted to recount the evening in your journal, so you reached into your bag, but you noticed something was different. Feeling something that wasn’t there before, you pulled out a book. Older in binding than any other volume you possessed, it was clear this was a rare copy. Opening the cover, you saw the words The Decameron by Giovanni Boccaccio. It was a book that you had seen once in the bookshop but hadn’t dared purchase it due to the cost. Flipping through the pages, half way through the book, there was a small note folded in between. It read simply “I thought of you when I reached this part. -Jacob Frye”

Completely forgetting about your journal, you settled in to read a classic piece of Italian literature. Tracing your fingers over the words, you pictured Jacob reading about Riccardio and Caterina falling in love and the idea that such rugged man like himself being a closet romantic made you like him even more. Hoping this was a sign of his true feelings, you placed the note back in your book for safe keeping and decided to retire for the night. The next evening couldn’t arrive quickly enough.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few minutes till seven and you were still preening in front of the mirror. Unsure of where Jacob would take you and of what all he had planned, you hoped that the dress you had selected would suffice. At the last moment you added one of your favorite pieces of jewelry, a long strand of black pearls.

At precisely seven, the doorbell rang and you made your way down the stairs as quickly as your voluminous skirts would allow you. Taking a deep breath and smoothing your skirts, you opened the door and smiled at the sight of your escort.

“Good evening Mr. Frye”

“Good evening Miss (Y/N) Jacob said as he took your hand and kissed it. No matter how many times he did so, it thrilled you more and more every time.

Wearing his usual black coat and hat over a dark grey suit with a red cravat and a tall black cane, Jacob led you to a waiting carriage and helped you in. Sitting opposite you, Jacob leaned forward and took both of your hands in his.

“Did you find my little surprise for you?” he asked gently.

“Yes, I did and I greatly enjoyed it.”

“Did you get to the part with my note?”

“Yes and I must say that was my favorite part of the book. “You said, smiling at the memory of both the note and the story.

“I admit, I didn’t take you for a romantic Jacob”

“Most don’t. But I’ve never been very good at hiding what I feel, especially when it comes to love.”

“Is that what this is Jacob?” you asked hopefully.

“I certainly hope so” he said, smiling.

Shortly after they arrived at the restaurant. Helping you out of the carriage, Jacob offered you his arm and led you inside. The place, La Madeline, was one of the most elegant you had ever seen.

“How did you find this place?”

“An associate of mine owns it. I kept promising him I’d come by so here we are.”

Giving his name to the Matter d, you noticed that the gentleman seemed to be uneasy. Looking Jacob and you over, he quickly pulled over another member of the wait staff to assist. Leading the two of you through the restaurant, you felt as if you were being watched carefully. As the both of you sat down, you scanned the room and saw that your suspicions were confirmed, people were talking and you two were the topic.

Determined to enjoy the date anyways, you reached across the table and took Jacob’s hand. If he was bothered about being gawked at he didn’t show it. But it soon became apparent that the gawking hadn’t stopped. Along with the other patrons, the wait staff seemed to not want come anywhere near the table or they pretended not to see them.

“I think I’m going to have to have a word with my associate over his staff” Jacob said, aggravated.

“I think I’m going to have one now.” You said, standing up and walking over to the staff, standing by the Matre’d.

“Hello, can you explain to me why you have so far not only gawked at us, but have seen fit to ignore us as well?” you asked, in a gentle yet firm tone.

The staff looked as if they were waiting for the ground to give way under them.

 

“Well you see Miss, it’s just that we don’t…”

“Yes?”

“We don’t serve his kind here.” One piped up.

“And what “kind” do you think he is? Because all I see is a gentleman. And if you will not serve that gentleman, I refuse to eat here. Good day”

Walking straight back to the table, you held out your hand to Jacob.

“Come with me my love, let’s go to a place where there are actual manners” you said, loud enough for most of the others to hear. Walking together out of the restaurant, the both of enjoyed the looks on everyone’s faces.

“What did you tell them?” Jacob asked.

“That if they would not serve a gentleman, I wouldn’t eat there. I won’t go anywhere a companion of mine isn’t welcomed.”

Jacob smiled and took your hand. “Shall we find another place?”

“Lets’s. I know there are some other places on the other side of the park. Let’s cut through there.”

Making your way through the park, you came upon a swing tied to an ancient tree. Wanting to rest a minute due to your stays, you sat down and grabbed hold of the ropes. Jacob leaned against the tree itself, smiling. In fact he hadn’t stopped smiling since you had left the restaurant.

“May I ask what that’s about?” you inquired.

“What?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“That smile that seems to have taken over your face, Mr. Frye”

“Could be about a lot of things”

“Like what perhaps?”

“Well there’s the fact that I’m in the company of a beautiful woman. A woman who has no trouble speaking her mind. A woman who I think just let slip a secret.”

“And what secret is that?”

“That I am your love”

Giggling and leaning back on the swing, you didn’t realize how far back you had gone until it was too late. You barely blinked before you realized that you had fallen back into Jacob’s arms, your face mere inches from his.

“So is it true, that I am your love?” he asked gently.”

“I don’t say things that I don’t mean…my love” you replied as Jacob’s lips met yours, making your heart race like mad.

“Oy get a room!” you heard a voice yell. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, the both of you looked up to see that the voice didn’t come from a random stranger, but from a man dressed all in red. Accompanied by several others dressed in red. Immediately recognizing one of them from the restaurant, it suddenly all made sense.

Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. Grabbing his cane, he pushed you behind him.

“You really want to do this here?” Jacob warned

“No time like the present” the man smirked.

“Stay behind me” Jacob warned. “This is going to get ugly”.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing behind Jacob, you took a quick measure of the scene. Jacob was outmatched 5 to 1, but he didn’t appear to be scared at all. Most men you knew would have tried to talk the others down, but you had heard enough about the Blighters to know they were more likely to beat you senseless than they were to talk things over.

More to the point, it seemed Jacob had been expecting them. Suddenly it all made sense, why Jacob had been so much on his guard when he was with you. Looking over his shoulder to the man from the restaurant, the man who had seemed so contrite when you confronted them was now ready for a fight.

One of them was brave enough (or stupid enough) to try and get in Jacob’s face.

“Oh don’t worry Frye, we’ll make sure your little bird there is handled with…” and at that moment with a quick flash the man stopped talking. Blood gushing from his neck he quickly fell to the ground.

“Whose turn is it next?” Jacob growled.

Two more rushed forward, only to have their kneecaps quickly shattered by Jacob’s cane. Looking to Jacob, he appeared as if he had made no real effort, it was almost as if it was too easy for him. This left the last two, including the one from the restaurant.

“Are you still feeling brave enough?” Jacob taunted, swinging his cane around. They looked as if they might run, but decided to charge him instead. This proved to be an unwise choice, as Jacob quickly grabbed them, flipped them over and stabbed both with hidden blades.

Standing back up, Jacob dusted himself off, adjusted his tie and walked back over to you. Picking up his cane as he did so, he looked more like a man who had just left an unpleasant appointment more than a man who had taken down 5 gangsters without breaking a sweat.

As he walked over to you, you had a great feeling of unease. Here this man, whom you had known simply to be as businessman and a gentleman and now it was abundantly clear there was a lot more to him. Clearly he could be just a vicious to those that crossed him as he could be gentle to those he cared about. Who was Jacob Frye really? More than that, what was he?

“Are you alright my love?” he asked gently.

“I’m fine but. Jacob is that blood?”

“Oh that’s not mine.” He said almost sheepishly. “We’d better get out of here. “

Taking his hand you walked quietly with him through the streets. You noticed others were around you, but you felt as if you were more in a daze. Jacob seemed to notice this and once the two of you had reached a quiet spot, Jacob pulled you to the side.

“Are you sure you’re alright love?” Jacob could tell that the scene had been the first of its kind for you.

“I’m sure, it’s just a lot to take in. “You said, still not sure what to think.

“I’m sorry our dinner plans were kind of a bust.” He said.

“Jacob, how long were they following you?” You asked.

“About a week, I’d say.”

“Does this have anything to do with how I met you outside the shop?” you asked.

“No, that was a different deal.” Jacob said.

“Does this happen to you a lot?” You inquired

“Not always. Most deals end well.”

Slowly coming more to your senses, you weren’t sure where to go from here. You had seen a side of Jacob you hadn’t expected and you didn’t know how to make sense of things. If this was to continue, you needed to know more.

“Jacob, a lot has happened over the last few days. Things I didn’t expect and now another layer has been added to it. You tell me you are a businessman, and I believe that’s a part of who you are, but there is also the fact that most businessmen I know do not take down 5 men like it was nothing. So before this goes further Jacob, I need to know: What are you?”


End file.
